


My Friday the 13th and Full Moon challenge story

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: My answer to the challenge. Schanke's a werewolf and everyone knows. It's the vampire and werewolf's adventures at work on Friday the 13th during a full moon.





	My Friday the 13th and Full Moon challenge story

**Author's Note:**

> My Friday the 13th and Full Moon challenge story
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 2000  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick entered the precinct dreading the shift ahead of him. Not only was it Friday the thirteenth, but there was also a full moon. One look at his partner showed that Schanke felt the same way.

"Knight and Schanke. I need you to head over to Eaton Centre. There is a naked man running down the street claiming to be a werewolf." 

"You've got to be kidding," Schanke grumbled. He'd been on duty all of five minutes and already he was heading out to chase the first of what he suspected would be many wackos before the night was done. 

"I'm serious. Be especially careful tonight," Cohen said. 

"We will," Nick said. 

The two men headed out to grab their first collar for the night. 

Before long they arrived at Eaton Centre. 

"Why don't we start looking at where he was last sighted. Maybe find out where he was heading." 

"Sounds good. Once we find him, I'll try to come up from behind. You get in front," Schanke said. If the guy was going to run, he wanted Nick out front. 

Both set off to find the naked man. Both had mild fears that alcohol and drugs might be involved, possibly hallucinogens. 

The questioned people they passed. It took several tries before they knew which direction to head. 

About ten minutes later they spotted the man. They'd split up with Schanke going upstairs to get an eagle's point of view of the first floor crowd. They were keeping in contact via cell phones. 

"Nick, I just spotted him. He's heading for the food court. What say, we grab a bite after we nab him?" 

"Sure. Thanks for the lead. Keep an eye on him while I catch up." 

"Will do." 

Nick moved through the crowd keeping an eye on the suspect, while trying to look like an average shopper. 

Slowly he drew closer and closer. Before long he was right behind the naked man. He walked around in front of him and saw the glazed look in the man's eyes. Yet, his body was no hairier than the average person's. 

"Sir, you're under arrest. Please put your hands behind you." 

The naked man shoved Nick out of his way. Nick grabbed hold of the man's arm as he pushed by. 

Nick was caught off guard by the perp and quickly found himself face up on the floor. He knew he could've stopped it mid flip, but only by revealing himself. 

He was surprised by the pain slicing through his left shoulder. 

Nick got up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed hold of the perp, leaving no room for tricks this time. 

Schanke arrived a moment later and took over cuffing duty. 

"Nick, you okay?" Schanke asked, seeing the pain in his partner's eyes. 

"I'm okay." 

"I don't think so. After we hand him over to the uniforms, you're going to the ER." 

"No. But I will see Nat." 

"Nick..." 

"She's my doctor." 

"That's weird." 

"Not really. She's more used to looking for the hard to find answers. She knows about my condition." 

Two uniformed officers arrived and took control of the perp. One wrapped a blanket around the naked man's waist and taped it shut. Then they lead him out to the waiting squad car. 

  

Schanke escorted Nick into the Coroner's office and straight into Natalie's office. 

"Hi guys. What brings you by?" It was then that she noticed the pain Nick was in. 

"I think I dislocated my shoulder, Nat." 

"How'd you do that?" She asked, genuinely curious. 

"I was chasing a naked man across Eaton Centre. He thought he was a werewolf." 

"I hate full moons," Schanke grumbled. "All the crazies come out. If you think you're a werewolf, at least have more than the average amount of body hair." 

"Nick on the table. Schanke hand me the PDR, on that shelf there," Natalie said as she pointed to it. 

When he didn't immediately spot it, she said, "the thick blue book near the desk end." 

"Got it." He looked at her confused. "What are you going to do with it?" 

"I'm going to use it to pop Nick's shoulder back into place." 

Natalie helped Nick out of his shirt so she could examine his shoulder. Nick winced every time she moved his arm, or touched the shoulder. 

"You're right, Nick. By the way, you never finished telling me how you were hurt." 

"I caught up with him. He shoved me, trying to get by. I grabbed his arm and he flipped me. I was caught completely off guard," Nick said in defense. 

"Nick, this is really going to hurt. Schanke, go find something for him to bite." She knew she had to get him out of there, not knowing what would happen when Nick's shoulder was yanked back into place. 

"Okay," Schanke said as he left. 

"Nick, I'm going to have you hold this book in your left hand. It should pop your shoulder back into place. Ready?" 

"Yes. It hurts." 

Natalie positioned his arm so the procedure would work, and then handed him the thick, heavy book. 

As soon as she let go he screamed as his shoulder popped back into the socket. His fangs dropped and he punctured his lip by accident. 

Schanke entered startled by the scream. He'd never heard his partner do that. He noticed the blood on Nick's lower lip. 

"You okay?" 

"It's a little sore, but not bad," Nick said. 

Natalie took the book from Nick's left hand and dropped it onto her desk. She then examined his shoulder. 

"He's fine." She said. "Nick, your shoulder will be sore for a few days. The more you use it the less it will stiffen up." 

"That's all? No sling? No painkillers?" 

"No. They found that the sling made things worse. Nick, if you need a painkiller come see me." 

"Thanks, Nat," Nick said as he kissed her on the cheek. 

Natalie handed Nick a tissue. "Wipe your lip before you leave." 

Nick looked into the mirror over the sink and wiped away the small trickle of blood. 

The end 


End file.
